guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rotscale
Description Rotscale is a powerful Bone Dragon found in Majesty's Rest, guarding a non-enterable gate with four other Rotting Dragons. Locations *Kryta **Majesty's Rest Skills Used * (Monster Skill) * * * (Elite) * Items Dropped *Bone *Pile of Glittering Dust *Rotwing Recurve Bow (Unique) Notes *Rotscale will drop the Rotwing Recurve Bow each time he dies. *The four Rotting Dragons that accompany Rotscale use the AoE anti-resurrection spirit Frozen Soil, and will continuously keep one in place, making any resurrections very difficult. *Even though Rotscale looks exactly like a Bone Dragon, which are undead creatures, Rotscale itself is not an undead creature. Therefore holy damage does not inflict double damage and it is considered a fleshy creature (i.e. can suffer bleeding and other conditions). However, the bone dragons and other undead surrounding Rotscale are still susceptible to Holy damage. *Beware of five Smoke Phantoms that will pop up as soon as any player reaches the top of the stairs. *Rotscale uses its skills with a halved casting time and recharge, approximately double the power and like all Tyria bosses, hexes and conditions cast on it only last one half of their normal duration. *Rotscale is not considered a normal boss and you cannot capture skills from it. *Grenth's Balance is a great tool in making the fight against Rotscale shorter. A player (any class, as GB is not tied to an attribute) needs to pump their maximum health up (using skills like Demonic Flesh and Vital Blessing) and then sacrifice or otherwise lose health to a very low level (using skills like Blood Ritual or Infuse Health) and then use Grenth's Balance on Rotscale. This will drain a sizeable amount of health from the old dragon. *On the island there are certain invisible spots which automatically poison players walking on them. *Use enchantments carefully. Rotscale uses Desecrate Enchantments which does more damage the more enchantments there are on the targets. *Protective skills that limit damage are valuable against Rotscale's increased damage output. Examples include Protective Spirit in the monk profession, bonding as well as protective spirits in the ritualist profession like Shelter. *Having the Favor of the Gods will help you greatly because there is a Statue of Balthazar, which can grant blessings in front of the island. *A Ranger making use of Broad Head Arrow to provide Dazed in concert with melee attackers can consistently shutdown Rotscale's spellcasting. *Plague Touch, Plague Sending, or Plague Signet can transfer the Dazed condition caused by Deafening Roar to Rotscale as well. *One can typically find a Rotscale farming group at the Temple of the Ages, east of Majesty's Rest. It is the only place in the area that allows 8 person groups. To speed your travel to Rotscale it is common to have one properly equipped party member run the group to Majesty's Rest. Bugs *If using the henchman healer Alesia, she will often remain behind the group, supporting (somewhat) the party with heals. This can lead to a situation where she is the last person standing, and can leave your party hung. In this situation, Alesia does not fall under attack, so she simply stands over the nearest corpse (usually the closest player) and repeatedly tries to resurrect (which is of course repeatedly thwarted by Frozen Soil). The only option at this point is to resign, or map travel out. To a lesser extend, this can also happen with any of the henchmen, although Reyna is less likely to cause it (she needs line of sight, and usually agros dragons), and Stefan and Little Thom are the least likely to, as they must get upclose and personal to attack. The easiest way to avoid this issue, is to move a step or two closer than the minimum distance to attack. This will cause your henchmen to get closer as well. Category:Bone Dragons Category:Necromancers Category:Majesty's Rest